Why Aubrey Posen is a Bitch
by Bjorntheblorg
Summary: In which Aubrey is a (slightly) misunderstood demon, Chloe is a freaking emotional lee-sponge, and Beca is more than a pretend badass with a soft heart. Rated M for awful language, viewer discretion is mildly advised.
1. Chapter 1

She was twenty five when her father snapped her neck, killing her instantly. It ended twenty five long years of her mortal existence, and for that she wasn't sure if she was grateful or not. Of course she wanted to make her father proud, but what happened afterward made her goal nearly impossible.

After their mortal death their kind, whatever they were, transformed into their true "colors", so to speak. Essentially their heritage would shine through, transforming the color of their hair and eyes. The father gave the color of the eyes while the mother gave the color of the hair. Why they did no one knows, but everyone enjoyed their "rebirth" and displaying the colors of their clans.

It bonded them together and showed to the world that they were fully fledged … wraiths? Sort of, the name of their kind was an ancient one that had no English counterpart. The English never encountered them, by that time they went into hiding in plain sight.

Her father stood and watched impassively, her mother had a bit more emotion on her face, but they stood stoically waiting for her big reveal.

"She is a Posen." Her father declared, something akin to pride in his voice.

He should be proud, she hadn't pulled off the biggest airspace failure for anything less. It had taken months of never ending planning, since she was still human she had to coordinate between planning, eating, and sleeping. In the end the finished product was 47 plane crashes, thousands of casualties, and her father's approval to end her mortal life.

When he snapped her neck, Aubrey felt the strangest feeling. She felt light, lighter than a feather but at the same time her body felt like lead. She couldn't talk or feel anything, but she could feel her neck and the bones that were shifted out of place.

It was something close to being sedated really.

After a minute her neck bones realigned, snapping back into their proper places. Her father took a step back, his bright green eyes were trained on her. The transformation was beginning.

Her already blonde hair lightened until it became strands of sunlight. Her green eyes glowed, mixing with gold until they were this awful shade of golden green. Her father, settling into a look she knew very well, frowned.

"Skylar claimed you?" He muttered, his eyes narrowing.

Sometimes the Greater Beings would claim individuals by blending their eye color with the individual's own. In any other family being claimed by the great Chieftain of the Universe would have been an honor. In the Posen clan, sworn to the Destroyer the great enemy of the Chieftain, it was a fatal curse.

Her mother looked at her as if she was diseased, and Aubrey's throat tightened. She still had her human emotions, which was strange since they didn't have human emotions.

Her father's eyes bore into her soul, searching for the reason why. She had tried her hardest to be claimed by the Great Destroyer, going out of her way to cause as many fatalities as she mortally could. What had she done to please the Greater Ones?

Later the Great Destroyer himself appeared to the Posens in the flesh. She bowed, on her hands and knees with her forehead touching the ground, and it pleased the Great Destroyer.

"Skylar's chosen, apostate to me." He laughed, his deep voice echoing throughout the entire universe. "It is a shame she picked you first. Since your family has served me greatly for the last few eons, I will bring you to a place. You will have four years to accomplish something worthy of being chosen by me. Otherwise, I will cast you away from my sight."

That was a fate worse than death for a Posen.

POV Switch

Barden is, and was, a rather boring place. It was your standard University, with a party scene and all, but apparently, the main highlight was the acapella singing groups. Seriously.

I had no idea what would be big enough to please the Great Destroyer, so I defaulted to causing a war in a random part of the world. It was progressing smoothly, and because of new technology that I pioneered the death tolls were skyrocketing.

As for University, it had only been a day since I made my first arch nemesis, an acapella girl named Alice. Because of her I joined the Barden Bellas, a group of all female acapella singers, to sabotage her chance of happiness. Otherwise the entire thing was whatever, I already learned all the material at Stanford when I graduated.

Now, I trained and trained, making sure that I secured a solo at the ICCA. My master plan, that I set into fruition three years ago was finally going to finish and I almost felt sad, it was a lot of fun finding ways to mess with Alice. I even developed a new skill to annoy the old hag, projectile vomiting.

Chloe was running late, not that I cared really, she was supposed to. It irritated Alice beyond doubt and I enjoyed every second of it. When she finally arrived with her untied scarf Alice snapped at her, claiming that her breath smelled of eggs. Chloe was a friend, even though I did regret that she had to find her scarf stuck in a ventilation grate, and it made the thought of what was to come even sweeter.

"Just don't eff up your solo." Alice snapped.

I suppressed a grin. "I won't disappoint you. My dad always says if you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait."

I knew stupid phrases like that wore on Alice's soul like a rough stone on a knife. She was going to be mad. I loved it.

The end goal wasn't to just humiliate Alice, it was also to destroy the Bellas that she so cared about. The only way to do that was the completely renovate the entire team by either slow and through transformation or by inspiring a revolt. Since the revolt was easier and far more fun to incite, I chose that path.

It helped that the only ones left on the team from Alice's time was Chloe and I. All I had to do now was make Alice's ways sound completely revolting, plan my great incident to win the grace of the Great Destroyer, and figure out Chloe's secret.

Chloe's been hiding something from me since we became roommates Sophomore year, and so far I've ignored it in favor of school work. Now that I was guaranteed Valedictorian, I had more time to snoop around the redhead's personal life.

"What about her?" Chloe asked, pointing to a deviant girl.

I tried not to grin, she was the perfect person to use. She had the rebel aura, all I needed to do was find her buttons and push until she did all my hard work for me.

"No." I declared, cementing the idea in Chloe's head.

It was almost too perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Baloney Barb stopped by before the deviant made it to the table, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at Chloe. Just because we were desperate didn't mean Baloney Barb had a place on the team. I tried not to laugh when she mentioned "Pukegate", Chole was far too focused on the deluded girl to notice me.

When she opened her shirt to reveal those… traumatizing, no, revolting, no, really disgusting breasts of hers I wanted to offer her a piece of advice. You should look at these things called "pasties". Also, why in the world did she have a see-through shirt and no bra on? That was begging the world to see her revolting boobs. And why did she show us them?

Did she ever get laid with those?

Unfortunately, I was still holding in a laugh so she walked away with the last word.

Chloe started freaking out, and I took a deep calming breath. It was really annoying how much she actually cared about this singing group.

That's when an Australian walked by, and we managed to recruit her. She wasn't a Bella, which was perfect.

"Can you read music?" Chloe asked.

I looked at her since when have we read music? We SING, not play stupid instruments that are incredibly fragile. She matched pitch well enough, but apparently, she was born with no shame in her body and kept going long after it became uncomfortable. I wanted to cover her mouth with my hand, but that generally is seen as rude.

Instead, I encouraged her and tried not to cry about the future. I'd make it through, I just needed the deviant to take over and control this mess. My sheer hatred of Alice got me through listening to women singing for three years. I could make it last one more.

"That's a really good start." I chirped, sliding in to control the situation hoping she would stop. "Love it."

Human singing is grating on demon ears. I wanted to tell her off politely, but then Chloe would be on my case about not being a complete bitch.

"My name is Fat Amy." She said once she finished singing her own tune.

"Fat Amy?" I asked back. Was she dull or did her parents hate her?

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't call me that behind my back." She said with a small grin.

"I will." I almost stopped, because really jokes on you land whale, I would have called you that anyway. Besides, if she turns around and we say "Fat Amy", isn't that behind her back? But, Chloe my moral compass and resident pain in the ass wouldn't let me without a lecture later.

"... see you at auditions, Fat Amy" I finish quickly, handing her a flier.

'This is for Alice, this is for Alice.' I repeat in my head.

When the deviant girl finally makes her way over from the DJ Club, and really why is that a club how many deaf Jews are there in the world, I express my hesitation against alt girl to Chole. It makes concrete the idea in her brain, and she quickly attracts spikes attention. My plan was working perfectly like I knew it would.

'Chloe sell it. Sell it bitch.' I thought while she went on her script.

She pointed out all of the other Acapella groups that I never knew existed. I knew about the Treblemakers, only because we both went to ICCA last year. I really didn't care about Acapella nearly as much as Chloe.

When I saw the High Notes, I wondered why I didn't join them. All they did was get high, I would easily have had enough time to plot World War 3. Stupid Alice had to be infuriating enough to make my list.

The rest of the conversation I ran on autopilot, which according to Chloe was very bitchy. I was horrified to learn that "synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart-toppers" ever left my mouth. What was I thinking? No wonder deviant girl ran away, I would too.

I did remember one part well when I called her a 'bitch', the deviant girl smiled at me. What. The. Hell. That made me uncomfortable.

* * *

Chloe used her methods to bring the rebel girl into the group somehow while I began planning everything an acapella captain should. At the beginning I realized many things, a good routine would take time I didn't have. The deadline of the end of the year for the war to become something memorable was looming. The war itself wasn't impressive enough, even though it was the biggest war of the modern era, and Father was pressing for something spectacular.

I could still remember his latest contribution, "Take inspiration from Little Boy and Fat Man."

No one used atomic weapons anymore, which was a shame, but there were Nuclear Weapons. Hm….

* * *

I barely paid attention to auditions, because earlier I ate some expensive brownies and now I realized why they were pricey. I did see a tall brunette, who I thought was going to have a nice light voice, but when she opened her mouth I recoiled. Damn. Yeah. I really wondered why I listened to people sing, it hurt my demon ears. It hurt the most when Fat Amy screeched out a note, and I winced, unable to hold it back.

By the end, I wasn't sure what was happening. The yellow cup I stuffed full of pens for Chloe started moving by itself. The pens were on the table, while the cup was in the air. I was sure tha… huh? The cup started singing and dancing. Was it auditioning? It would make a great Bella, I'd admit if it wasn't just a cup. It needed like five more feet. And a bikini body.

Maybe I could fit the cup into the routine. It would take some work, but the cup was pretty good at singing. Hm….

"The cup was pretty good." I said later while we sorted recruit portfolios. I couldn't find the cup, but I don't really think a cup auditioned. Chloe's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"I knew you'd like Beca!" She shrieked happily.

I winced. "Wait. What? Who's Beca?"

* * *

Before we went to Hood Night I dyed my hair to a darker shade of blonde, it was unnatural but my sunlight hair tended to attract unwanted attention. Luckily I caught my stupid magic off guard and managed to make my eyes green. Just in case Skylar fails me I had a box of contacts hidden in the bathroom.

I think Chloe noticed my dye because she gave me a sad look, but I ignored it. There were far more important things I needed to focus on, such as figuring out which heads of State were mentally unstable.

Hood night itself was rather interesting, I was allowed to practice my breaking and entering skills legally on unsuspecting young women. It was fun, I gathered all of the girls up in under an hour while Chloe lit all the candles and set up the cup of blood.

It was Boone's Farm because I wasn't going to spend good alcohol on these weirdos, but I was considering adding in blood from the Bellas from last year. I had a unit of every single old Bella's blood in my fridge at the apartment I rented with Chloe. Well, more like I rented it and she moved in right after. Not that I would say no, it would sound strange if I did. The blood was close to expiring, I planned on dousing Alice with it if I couldn't vomit all over her dreams.

Unfortunately, Chloe got the cup before me. Shame. I could have said it was tomato juice, now I have to dump a few gallons of blood somewhere inconspicuous.


	3. Chapter 3

At the party afterward, Fat Amy wouldn't stay away from me. I was going to confront Beca, mostly because if she decided to bone that Treble, it meant I would actually have to stay freaking captain because of a stupid oath with stupid wolves.

"You know, so there's like ten of us." Fat Amy began. I wondered if Chloe was drunk enough for me to tell Fat Amy off yet. "That means one of us is probably a lesbian."

"You think? Which one do you think it is?" I asked, I already knew who was gay and not, demon powers are another level of bullshit, and mother was a succubus, but I was curious as to what she would say.

"My money is on black beauty." She said. I tried not to bite her head off. That one was blatantly obvious, I mean she was basically disrobing tall beauty over there.

I wonder what Amy would look like drenched in blood?

"Don't tell her I said that." She said.

I nodded. But seriously, why are you talking to me? Apparently, she was as dull as a doorknob and kept going.

I took my leave, after a voice in my head whispered, "Canon divergence in three, two, one."

Yes, I was a demon, but that didn't mean that voices talking in my head was a normal thing. To shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen, I walked through the dark campus, not really looking for anything in particular, but trouble always finds a demon.

POV Switch

Beca walked through the campus, she managed to get away from the party after Jesse turned around and started screeching like a deranged banshee. She refused to stay with drunk college students.

There was something about the dark campus that made her scared, though she would never admit that, and it made her walk faster. Apparently not enough, because out of nowhere a group of guys appeared and slowly began catching up to her. Just her luck.

"He…" Whatever he was going to say was lost when something slammed into him.

If Beca wasn't there, she wouldn't believe it herself. It was a dark shadow with a red light emitting deep within it, snaking its way around the dark shadow like veins. At the end of its, arms?, were four long steel claws that cut through the poor college student. The head had two golden green eyes and a massive jagged hole full of teeth.

It devoured the college guy in chunks, tearing and chewing, thankfully Beca was spared most of the carnage. The other guys, not so much. One passed out, one vomited, and the others ran away.

"Oh My God!" Beca screamed, she didn't know what to do. She froze, once the demon was done there was just a pool of blood, the last trace of evidence that the poor college dude ever existed.

Golden green eyes looked at her.

"Nothing, you saw nothing."

And Beca passed out.

The next day she woke up in her bed, Kimmy Jin was strangely missing. Last night hit her like a freight train, the horror caught up to her now. She almost screamed when she saw something dark move, then realizing her window was open and it was just her curtain. She needed to talk to Lily, she needed to talk to someone… god. There was a demon on campus.

'Bella's first practice at 10 am today! Come to the barnyard gym!' Chloe texted.

There was a demon on campus and she was going to an acapella practice. God, her priorities. It was time to hunt. That would be a bitch, she had to skip breakfast and bring along a Bible everywhere.

POV Switch

The first day of Bella practice I had stayed up all night researching geopolitical tensions with countries that had nuclear weapons. I also, may or may not, have eaten a few college guys. In my defense, they were going to do some unspeakable, unless you were on a talk show or making a point.

I had no new routine so I used the one I knew the best, Alice's. Before practice I took a few aspirin for a headache I knew was inevitable, high pitches were hard to listen to, I only made it through because of drugs and stubborn hatred. In fact, that's why churches have choirs, high pitched voices kept us away.

When one of the girls broke down and confessed to a "horrible" sin of kissing a Treble Maker, I almost rolled my eyes. It was her fault that she broke under my gaze, I thought pursing my lips. If she was better at lying to herself she wouldn't have to leave.

"Are you serious?" The deviant girl asked.

She was playing the part perfectly, I just needed to keep her addicted to this group so I could slip back and begin World War 3. With Nuclear Weapons.

I smiled. "Dixie Chicks serious."

The practice went as expected, horribly. I cut it early to pack in more time studying about nuclear release codes. Beca attempted to call me out about using last year's routines, but I cut her off. It planted the idea more firmly in her head and left me with time to mess around with Chloe's personal life.

Beca was following the part correctly. I attempted to compliment her, but caught myself. That would be irrational and in bad form, so instead I insulted her.

"That's my dick." She proclaimed, walking away from me.

It was irrelevant to the conversation, I was insulting her sense of style and happened to glance at the unseemly bulge at her crotch. It left me wondering if she really did have a dick, maybe I should ask Chloe later...

The most troublesome part was the quiet Asian girl. She was chanting words of power, wards to fend off demons. For once I felt fear from someone other than my father, her wards were powerful.

"Nothing, I hear nothing." I declared to her at the end of practice. She looked at me with all knowing eyes.

It set me on edge.

POV Switch

I don't know why I did it in the first place. Hiding a Bible, even a small handheld one, in my pants was a horrible idea. Now it looked like I had a boner, a Bible boner. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily and I talked, we met up in a safehouse a few miles of campus. The entire thing was heavily guarded with ancient wards that I didn't even know. Apparently Lily was one of those academic types of slayers, she was trying to set up wards around Barden when she found out she couldn't. Wards couldn't be spoken out loud, it would mess up human minds. One of the few benefits of being a demi-goddess, I could hear the ancient words of power.

It was strange how we met, Lily grabbed my arm after practice and practically dragged me over to the safehouse. The only reason why I didn't run away from her was that she said the password, a phrase all hunters knew to recognize other hunters.

"My name is Lily, and I'm the daughter of Kiro. My favorite thing to do to demons is set them on fire." She said once we were safe inside. For some reason, she decided to reintroduce ourselves the way hunters do. Name, parentage, and abilities. Apparently, she was born with fire powers? Kiro was the embodiment of fire, I met him once and all he did was drop mixtapes. They were actually hot, but that was a different story.

I blinked. "Okay… um, My name is Beca, I don't know who my otherworldy parent is. I, um, don't have a favorite thing to do to demons? I don't have a superpower."

I could swear she said "Shame", but I couldn't hear her. Well, technically I did have a "superpower", but it was stupid. Literally, all it was is I can't die, and I'm an immovable object when I want to be one. That wasn't cool, especially when my dad was one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

Prof. Mitchell was a cover-up for the fact that half my DNA wasn't human. When he left, Mom explained everything to me, without explaining it to him, and I still didn't know how I felt about that. I mean, I wasn't his kid and he didn't know, but at the same time he did pack up and leave.

"So, there is a demon on campus." Listening to Lily's normal voice was strange, shocking really. It sounded like a regular person, and I didn't expect that. "I've been setting wards, but they've been here longer than me so they are grandfathered in."

"I saw it yesterday after hoodnight, it killed a few people." I said. It made news, but instead, the mortal authorities blamed it on a random wild animal attack.

I pulled the Bible from my pants and Lily raised a brow. I wasn't going to explain this yet, stupid girl pockets couldn't actually hold things. I wasn't going to get a purse, I wasn't that desperate.

"How should we start tracking it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I was thinking we should set up wards to trap it to the campus, and then weaken it with expelling wards."

"That's cruel, but brilliant." I said, edging away from Lily.

"I know," She smiled. "I need that Bible and a few drops of Aubrey's blood."

"Why?" I asked, handing her the book.

"She's the only person who stays on campus all the time, and the trap ward I'm thinking about needs to be anchored to a very strong willed person." Lily said, leafing open the Bible.

"Won't that hurt her?" I asked, vaguely remembering the ward from Hunter Basic Training. Not that I liked Aubrey or anything, but it was a really cruel ward. It turned the person into demon repellent while draining on their soul.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest, at least a demon won't kill her."

POV Switch

Chloe was an assassin, or at least came from an assassin family. It was far less interesting than I thought it would be, I even allocated an hour to research. I knew the family, they worked for mine under a different guise, we were the Casimir's to the Beales. It was rather stupid of me to not notice, her father was one of the better assassins. Also, it explained her knife collection.

One of her knives were rusty, I took the liberty of scaling the rust off. Being who I am meant I had "powers", the ability to make things happen. Honestly, there was no logic to the powers, I could make rust fall off blades but I could not use it to scale walls. It was as if I had to catch my powers by surprise and force them to work if I knew I knew it wouldn't happen then they wouldn't work.

I asked Father about this and he simply said, "Skylar is idiotic."

I dropped a hint about knowing Chloe's history by inviting her to rock climbing one evening. She gave me a strange look but complied, thinking it was some strange form of stress relief. I knew all Assassin families had to learn how to rock climb, and looking through my records it turns out she won a few competitions in years past.

"I don't know how to climb Bree." She said, looking up from her paper.

"It will be safe, all the equipment is rated to hold several thousands of pounds and I hardly think you come anywhere near that," I say, looking over all the equipment I just purchased. I didn't know if it was safe, I just bought the cheapest shit. According to Google, the "good" stuff was several hundred more than I was willing to spend on Chloe.

I knew how to rock climb, just not the safe, painless human way. Being a demon had its perks sometimes.

"Why are we doing this?" She asks, slowly making her way over to me.

"We are going to test if this is an appropriate form of cardio for the Bellas." I said.

No, wait. Fat Amy would break this shit. I checked off the thought, not willing to buy more cheap crap I would never use again.

I don't quite remember much about almost getting assassinated on the way to rock climbing. Father hadn't paid a family because they failed their mission, and that upset them. Posen's don't reward failure, what were they expecting?

Of course, since they thought we were just rich people they cleverly decided to hit my father where it should hurt, his metaphorical balls so to speak. Me. I was flattered of course that they thought Father thought highly of me. Right now we were barely on speaking terms because I set a massive skyscraper on fire. He was upset that I hadn't fixed my "Skylar" issues earlier, but the plan wasn't complete yet.

Chloe drove, and if I was human I would have been terrified for my life. The redhead drove like her personality, intimately close to others. I pursed my lips, Chloe was driving because mine was in the shop for repairs.

The technician frowned at my car, having the audacity to question my story of hitting a moose in the middle Georgia. I may or may not have run a man over in my rage to meet Chloe at Starbucks. Father called about that, he congratulated me on getting away with it. He even offered to pay the damages.

And that man may or may not have been related to the assassins chasing us.

Thus it lead to a relatively high-speed chase in Chloe's red Nissan Versa, you could feel the car's tiny engine shrieking going a breakneck 60 miles an hour, followed by a showdown that kicked Chloe into high gear. She morphed into the assassin she always was and I fought a smile. I didn't want to go rock climbing anyway. Her car got trashed, filled with lead, and then exploded.

Imagine talking to insurance about that. Do assassins have insurance in general?

In the meanwhile, because even Chloe wasn't good enough to go ten against one, I took out a few assassins myself. I'm sure it would have looked, "epic" if someone else saw it, but all I did was crush their throats and toss the bodies off the side of a cliff. Having no fingerprints was really convenient sometimes. Other times it was a pain in the ass, such as when I'm trying to open my smartphone. Stupid phone.

She confessed once we "survived" our encounter. It was redundant, but I suffered through like a good girl. Unfortunately, boredom also looks like shock, so Chloe instantly began comforting me.

How would an uptight blonde bitch react?

I pulled a muscle overreaching, and I should have gotten an Oscar for the performance. I had a limp for days because of how fast I stood. Chloe, the woman who was born a mood ring, couldn't tell that I really didn't care about "almost" dying. Instead, she started sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

I paced up and down the room, yelling random phrases about how I could have died, and a few others just to test Chloe. One of my favorite, that I managed to slip past her, was "Bless your heart I'm fixin' to make your madder than a wet hen.". She didn't notice my brilliance.

"I forgive you." I snapped once she calmed down a touch. "Don't think this excuses you from Bella practice tomorrow. 10'o'clock sharp!"

Chloe must have gotten whiplash, but I didn't care. There were living people that I needed to take my rage out on. The newspaper the next day proclaimed there was an Alligator attack in the middle of Georgia. Those poor souls, it was their fault they were delicious.


	5. Chapter 5

No sane person was going to think that the Fall Mixer performance was going to be any good. I push it through mostly to see how bad the entire clusterfuck of Bellas in training would fall apart. It was funny, but I couldn't laugh so I had to release my rage.

Recently I had been feeling sick, which meant my body temperature skyrocketed, which meant more cold showers and more dyeing my hair. I also felt awful, I had to double my dose of aspirin to make it through Bella's practices and I started taking ibuprofen for random body aches. Thank goodness demons couldn't overdose or had livers.

Chloe caught me again, dying my hair blonde. It looked like she wanted to say something but I brushed her off and forced us to the Fall Mixer early as good captains should. I really needed to change my dye schedule, it was hard though because the human hair dye rinses off everytime I shower.

It doesn't stick to demon hair that well.

To push her away, and keep the topic off my hair after the Fall Mixer, I drew attention to the Vocal nodes Chloe hadn't told me about yet.

"Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all!" I proclaimed. "For serious what is wrong with you?"

"I have nodes." She declared, her voice wavering. I was a good friend and held her arm in support, but seriously. Bitch, you don't have cancer! You have nodes! I could give you fricking cancer and let's see how dramatic your dramatic ass is going to be.

"I have to pull back, because I am limited." Chloe proclaimed. I nodded until I realized we were still talking about her voice.

"Chloe this is horrible," I said because it meant that I would actually have to sing now. I hate singing more than I hate Alice, and I hated that bitch so much.

* * *

Why would College students willingly lose hours of their lives, and sleep, to sing in a forsaken pool in the middle of nowhere? I had to go, mostly because Captains of acapella groups apparently had to show up. How do these other fuckers love acapella so much?

Since basically everyone except Chloe was new to the Riff Off, and that was a horrible name itself, Acapella Throwdown or even Verse vs Verse sounded more appropriate than Riff, which is played by instruments mind you. … Damn it Acapella! Demons hate music! I hate Acapella!

I showed everyone the ropes, by singing a song about punching people. It's less cool than you think.

I began the song without having to really sing, but then the Bella's decided to be a team and harmonize with me. Technically they shouldn't even be able to do that, since after all we just started singing together. At the corus I stole one of the High Notes and invaded her mind, frying what was left from the "medical" marijuana.

Making her stand was hard, she was high and uncoordinated, but I managed because I am Aubrey Posen, not to be confused with Audrey Hosen, and I refuse to be beaten by drugs.

Using her like a puppet, I began singing through her mouth, trying to remember a song with the word "away" in it. I didn't take enough aspirin, and so my headache and lack of musical education made me forget what to sing next, so I melted her brain and let what remained take over.

"And our next category is songs about sex." The fat announcer man said.

"Sex?" No no no, mother was a succubus, those are memories that I'm going to repress thank you very much.

And of course, the very first song out of Black Beauty and the Sexual Deviant was S&M. S and freaking M. Lost in my flashbacks to slings, collars, and random whips, I didn't notice they started humping each other.

Oh God, the memory. It was just like how Mother humped Father and di… Oh Jove!

I looked at Chloe for support, and she happily got me back on beat while I tried to drown out my traumatic past. After they had been singing for what felt like forever, I wondered if we had won. It was impossible, Bellas never won a Riff Off and never will. At the same time, no Bella knew the rules either. It was an accident, sometimes I didn't pay attention and other times I just forgot them. It didn't matter, we didn't even win.

When Beca started rapping and saved the day, I was shocked. I looked at Chloe, to see if she was listening to the same thing I was. It never happened before, Demons couldn't enjoy music but Beca was singing something and I was… enjoying it?

She didn't throw her voice up, but there was melody and lyrics. I knew about rap, but I never listened to it, there wasn't a time nor a place under Alice's watchful eye. I needed more, I never knew music could be somewhat enjoyable!

When she started legitimately singing again, I was disappointed, how dare she betray my trust like this? It was good though, she was bringing the group of rejects together and I was very proud, but a pounding headache and vertigo I got from singing were getting to me. I couldn't dance like a chicken like everyone else, so I just stood awkwardly.

After the end of the Riff-Off, and the stupid disqualification, I stormed off to go find more rap songs, aspirin, and my bed. To hide my glee I told all the other Bellas to make a list of ten songs per category we sang in.

By the next day I had listened to nearly seventeen straight hours of rap, enjoying most of it. I almost threw up at three in the morning from nausea, but it was totes worth it. GOD NO. CHLOE! I BLAME THAT GINGER BASTARD. Fucker deserves those nodes.

* * *

At practice the next day I was willing to give Beca the solo, but she didn't have the balls to take it yet.

So instead I gave the solo to Fat Amy, and ran away from practice, my headache from the night before was still there. Chloe and Beca gave me a look when I told Chloe to take over, but I couldn't handle anymore singing and dancing.

Somehow I managed to make my way back to my apartment, where I passed out for several hours. Classes be damned, I was dying. When Chloe came back I was in the middle of redying my hair, because I stood in the shower for far too long. She finally confronted me about it.

"Bree, why do you keep dying your hair?" She asked gently, blocking the exit.

I was caught, I needed to make an excuse but I had none.

"I'm a bastard child!" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bree!" Her eyes started filling with tears.

Fuck, and now she was crying. Seriously, out of all the people, I should be the one crying about my fake illegitimacy.

"It's fine, I like dying my hair." Chloe looked at me and smiled, her tears suddenly dry. She was an emotional predator, and quickly jumped to help me dye my hair.

"You know," She started, while brushing my dyed hair. "You're a beautiful person no matter what okay?"

"Okay." I murmured, enjoying the feeling of the brush going through my hair.

"Also, hair dye lasts for a pretty long time, so you don't have to constantly keep redyeing."

I wish. Wait, why did Chloe know?


	6. Chapter 6

When Beca started singing "Bulletproof" at Semi-Regionals, I was shell-shocked. How the hell did her voice project louder than mine without a microphone? Was she a demon? No, demons hate singing. Was she an angel?

I tried leveling her with my demon glare, but all she did was give me a tight smile.

After the performance I was too drained to care what was happening, someone was trying to ward me away from the Bellas. Someone was trying to ward me away from Barden as well, but I fought through it because those wards were weaker. These wards were powerful, staying with the Bellas felt like walking through a desert while getting stretched into four directions.

"Aubrey wait!" Beca called out when I stormed out. Walking away from the Bellas relieved the pain in my chest, my migraine was another story I needed to take more aspirin. Beca's shouts were adding to the pain in my head, so I turned around.

"Beca, shut up and leave!" I boomed, trying to get her away from me. I was panting by then, that took more than I could give.

She stopped, said a few more things, and walked in the opposite direction. I quickly made my way to my car and passed out.

* * *

After that was Spring Break, the worst few days of my life. The wards got stronger around Barden so I tried to leave, but every time I got to the edge of Barden my mind became muddled and I'd walk back to the center of Barden in a confused daze. I quickly figured out what it was, there was an expelling ward and an entrapment ward on Barden. It was generally considered cruel enough to be illegal to perform, but no one would enforce those rules on demons.

After all, how can you be cruel to demons?

The worst part of it was I kept feeling compelled to walk to the edge of Barden, which would return me to the exact center where the expelling ward was its strongest. It tried to split me into pieces, so I'd run back to the edge and the same cycle would repeat.

Chloe left for Spring Break, so she could spend time with her family. I always stayed at Barden, Father set a ward that meant I couldn't physically leave the state. He told me it was because if the Great Destroyer was in the state I shouldn't be more than a second away. Personally, I believed it was because he was still very sore about the whole Skylar thing. I understood.

To ease my pain I found the furthest corner of Barden without reaching the boundary, and I lay there for three days. The first day was fine if I just stayed still and didn't move my head. The second day was okay, my stomach hurt and any movement would cause brain melting headaches to trigger and my entire body hurt.

By the third day, I was looking for death and it escaped me.

I was sweating like a pig and everything hurt. The caster must have been on campus because the wards were getting stronger. The need to walk in circles was growing, but I physically could not move, my stomach and head were violently fighting my legs. I felt like a fish out of water, breathing to heavy caused my migraines.

Existing too hard was painful. I haven't eaten in a long time, between Regionals and Semi's there was no time to find unlucky tasty people.

'This is unacceptable.' I thought once the day slipped into night. 'I am a Posen. I will not be chained.'

I gathered my energy and began pushing my body upward. It felt like trying to take a sticker off a surface, and something tore in my soul.

My demon soul separated from the human body I made and I went flying, shattering through all three wards. Even Father's somehow, he wouldn't be pleased, but the more pressing issue was why I was suddenly a flying demon.

I smashed into a cornfield in bumfuck nowhere, which was whatever. Fortunately, there were some hippies nearby, so I had a little drug-fueled snack.

I made my way back to Barden quickly, mostly because I didn't want to keep my human body somewhere unprotected. At the cove where I left my body was Beca, the deviant girl apparently stayed during the holiday. She freaked out when my body wasn't responding to her.

' Of course it's not responding Beca.' I thought, rolling my demon eyes. 'It's just a flesh sack for my use.'

Beca whipped out her phone and called something, too late I realized what it was, the emergency Barden services.

'Damn it Beca stop being responsible!' I thought angrily.

Quickly I rushed forward to rejoin my body, too quick. Beca noticed me rustle the leaves and she pulled out a miniature Bible … from her crotch. That was enough to stop me, I didn't want to touch that.

She rapidly flipped to a page and began reading, unfortunately, she picked Songs of Solomon. Mother was a succubus, love poems from the Bible didn't affect me.

"Your two breasts are like two fawns, twins of a gazelle, that graze among the lilies…" Beca stared at the unfortunate passage and I suppressed a giggle. "Uh…"

Before she could find the passage about the Lord's Armor, I ran to my body and merged back into it, which was a massive mistake. The flesh hasn't caught up to the spirit, so I was groggy and weak. I didn't know how to split from my flesh.

"Beca?" I called out, trying to get some mercy out of her before she decided to kill me.

"Hey," She knelt down and locked eyes with me. "Something bad has just happened to you, and well… uh."

She was as articulate as always.

"I know you won't believe me, but you need to trust me. Okay? Lily and I will explain."

Explain what exactly?

A few hours later and an awkward introduction to their safehouse, I found out many very important things. First, Beca was convinced I was possessed by a demon. Second, Lily was also a demon hunter and was also convinced I was possessed by a demon. Well, the break could have gone worse, I could have died.

My near death experience meant that I needed to get my priorities straight. I was going to quit the Bellas and give up power to Chloe before going soul searching for a few weeks. Beca and Lily tried to exorcise the demon out of me, but I was far faster than them and because of ethics regarding placing wards on humans, they had no way of tracing me.

Perhaps my only regret is the fact that Chloe felt neglected, I ignored all of her texts, calls, and even emails. It was her fault, sometimes, I was being chased by two demon hunters. At the same time, who sends five million texts in one day? It might have had something to do with the fact that I did text her, "I am quitting the Bellas, congratulations, Captain Beale.", without explaining anything.

I realized after the fact it sounded a touch sarcastic, but I couldn't fix it. I had to be no contact around Chloe, her charisma was a trap that the cruel hunters after me would use and I refuse to lose to dirty players.

I never returned to the apartment, instead I lived in the wilderness around Barden, always moving since I never slept. The only reason I was ever on campus was for tests, but the Pitch Pipe in my pocket changed that. I needed to get rid of it.

"This is a Bella's practice." Chloe snapped. Beca was gone, which was a shame since all I was here for was to just officially make her captain. Ever since I left the Bellas I hadn't been on campus after stealing my body back, the new wards were getting stronger and stronger everyday, suffocating me.

I was getting chased out of the University by a Bella, I knew it. It couldn't have been Beca, because she wasn't academic enough.

"I know." I said in an even tone.

"Then why are you here?" Chloe hissed, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. That was interesting, she absorbed the rage of all the Bellas around her.

"I am here to give this to its proper owner," I said, holding the Pitch Pipe.

Chloe's blue eyes burned into my soul, trying to look for a reason behind my madness. I had none other than my hatred for Acapella.

"Cut the crap, Aubrey!" Chloe yelled. "You can't ever let go, so why the hell are you letting go now you bitch? We could have been champions!"

"I can let go! You blame me your ginger fucker? I knew it, I knew it! I knew you thought it was all my fault!" I yelled, mostly as a scare tactic, this line of conversation was going to close to the truth. And blowing chunks was disgusting and took a lot of preparation. I actually had to eat human food, or at least drink their weird blends of cold things. Why freeze food if you're going to turn it into a liquid? "She's such a bitch if only she'd listen to someone else and get that stick out of her ass we'd actually have a chance for once! I can fucking let go!"

Chloe looked unimpressed and I groaned inside, stupid girl pushing "my stupid buttons". I let it go, mostly because it would be strange if Aubrey "Blowing chunks" Posen suddenly was able to control a control problem as massive as this.

The fight afterward was warranted, though I hated the loss of control. There were many other things I would rather do than be chased by a redhead around a pool of vomit. And Lily, the disgusting strange girl, began making a vomit angel. I almost vomited again. When the deviant came back I couldn't have been more pleased, it got the fatass off Chloe and me, who decided to use her weight to control us, which meant I could stand up and control something in the situation.

I was ready to give up the Pitch Pipe then and there, I had no time between senior finals and finishing my grand plan of killing millions of innocent people to lead these girls to victory. I had been ready for months now, but the dumb deviant refused to man up and take it. Instead, she asked me why I decided to quit the Bellas. Otherwise, she wouldn't take the burden from me.

"I am my father's daughter." I said "explaining myself", trying to make my voice waver. It worked, Beca's eyes softened and Chloe's rage slowly died down. "And as he always said, If at first, you don't succeed, pack your bags."

Wait, I felt like I messed that up. I decided to sit down, perhaps it was the stress of having to kill millions that was throwing me off. "If at first… try again." I repeated in my head, damn it. Yeah, I messed up.

At least it had the unintended side effect of drawing pity from a few of the girls. Beca looked at her, then at everyone else, and decided now was a great time to have a heart to heart with everyone.

When Chloe confessed about removing her nodes and being unable to sing, I sighed. Internally of course, externally I was as doting as I could be, laying my hand the redhead's arm and offering silent support.

I stood up, having to rearrange everything was far too much work for keeping the Acapella team especially since Chloe was out of the count. It was finally time to slog off the Pitch Pipe to its next victim, Beca.

"Beca, what do we do?" I asked, setting the stage for a soft toss of the Pitch Pipe. Beca could have easily caught it, but the deviant fucker apparently never learned how to use her hands and the Pitch Pipe bounced off Beca's palms. She didn't even try to catch it, the pipe rolled into the pool of vomit.

That would be a bitch to clean. Not my problem though, I needed to get to work.

* * *

Apparently, that heart to heart where I confessed nothing meant I was back in the Bellas, Chloe and Beca roped me into helping them with the choreography. I mean, making a dancing set wasn't too bad, but the way they were watching me was somewhat intimidating. Chloe looked at me like I was a flight risk and Beca was giving me looks of pity.

I had enough after an hour of it.

"Chloe, I swear I will never leave you alone again. Beca, I don't need your pity." I snapped.

They had the audacity to look guilty until Beca decided to speak.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" I asked when all of a sudden a net was dropped on me.

I looked up and saw Lily dangling from the ceiling upside down with a cross in one hand and a long knife in the other. Crap, they were trying to kill me! I looked at Chloe, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Beca let me go!" I roared in my demon voice.

I was a great actor, it's how I get out of exorcisms alive. Not a lot of people know how to do them properly, which give me enough leeway to make a show and pretend to be a normal human afterward.

"Beca." Chloe whimpered. "What's going on?"

Oh.

I roared again, how dare Beca use Chloe like this? It was going to be so awkward afterward, "OMG GET BECA AUBREY'S EYEBALLS ARE MASSIVE!". No Chloe, that's because of the weed you smoked. Just because I am a demon does not explain why you're such a strange person.

Lily started whispering passages and verse from the Bible, any holy book would do really but only as long as there are passages about casting out demons. This time around, Lily didn't use Songs of Solomon, instead, she went straight to the verses where Jesus was casting demons into a herd of pigs. Shit.

I didn't know whether to be offended or impressed that she remembered the exact page where that was. Was she calling me a pig?

Quickly, the distraction nearly cost me my eyeball, I created shadows by compacting the dust in the air and making them so dense that light could not penetrate them. A massive earth-shattering roar later I dissipated the shadows and slumped to the ground in a pretend exhaustion.

"Aubrey, Bree is that you?" Chloe asked the only one who was stupid enough to come close.

I grunted in the most unladylike fashion. "Yes."

She started sobbing and grabbed me tight, refusing to let go even though the circulation to my head was getting cut off. These stupid humans were going to be the end of me one day, I guarantee it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have finally figured out formatting! Only took me seven chapters!**

* * *

Apparently Chloe completely forgave me for being one of the most horrible friends in the entire universe and accepted me back with open arms. I rolled my eyes, of course she would, but this was a new low. How lonely was she that she needed to surround herself with a "former" demon?

She can be terrifying, her assassin side peaked through one day when she decided she had enough of me sleeping off campus.

"Is she better than me?" Chloe asked me one day on our Friday night date.

She enacted these when she realised I wasn't coming back onto campus without a solid reason. Personally, I just hadn't killed enough people, once I got to my ten thousandth I would have enough strength to break the wards and return to Barden.

"Is who better than you Chloe?" I asked, sipping my black coffee.

Demons can't actually taste food, which was great for whenever Chloe decided to cook. Unfortunately, I'm not blind.

"Your new roommate." Chloe said, her eyes wide and bright but underneath them were violent whirlpools of rage. "Does she warm your bed like I do?"

Oh my god, I am not having this conversation with Chloe.

"Chloe, you are my only roommate." I said. "I haven't had one before you and I certainly won't have another after you."

"Hmmm." She made that noise with her mouth, the one that went, 'I don't believe you Aubrey Posen and I'm going to beat the truth out of you with a cactus'. She actually did that once, I kept finding needles in my ass weeks after.

Her excuse was, "It was a tiny cactus Bree, I' so sorry." and then sobs that distracted me from enacting my vengeance. She was lucky she was cute.

"So then why do you always smell like another girl when we meet up on Fridays?"

Gosh, I don't know, maybe I use a different perfume now because I live in the middle of the fucking forest Chloe?

"I use a different perfume now." I said. Febreze could be considered perfume right?

Chloe's eyes narrowed. Fuck, she was always getting on my case to do girly shit with her like buying perfume and shit. Fuck.

"Oh, so is she bigger?" Chloe asked, attacking her salad with a fury.

"Chloe, don't waste perfectly good rabbit feed." I said. "Rabbits will cure world hunger."

"Is her hair redder than mine?"

My eyes narrowed, and my rebuke was on the tip of my tongue when Chloe dropped a bomb on me.

"I can dye it darker you know, I'm a natural blonde."

My entire fucking life was a damn lie. CHLOE FUCKING BEALE WAS A BLONDE, A NATURAL BLONDE LIKE ME? Oh my aca-god.

"What the hell Chloe?" I asked, my jaw dropping open like the trap door Chloe crushed my demon heart in.

She started crying. "On your roommate application sophomore year, you put you wanted a redhead as a roommate, so I dyed my hair red so you'd have a redhead as a roommate."

I remember that, I did it because gingers have no soul. It would be easier to room with someone without a soul so I wouldn't be tempted to kill them in the middle of the night. It would be so easy too, just slip the pillow over their heads and blame it on Finals.

"Why would you do that?" It was impressive, sure, but highly pointless.

"Because, you were the only person I didn't have to act happy around. You don't care either way, and I love that about you. I can be myself, until you became captain and started cheating on me with someone else." Chloe sobbed, rabbit food abandoned.

I rolled my eyes.

"I've been soul searching for a few weeks." I said, trying to remember what the hippie I ate told me. "When I find myself, I'll move back in and never leave again."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Blood oath."

"Sure…" I only realised what she said when Chloe whipped out a knife and nicked her pinky.

"No, I am not cutting myself and getting an STD from you Chloe." I said, eyeballing the forming droplet of blood. "No matter how much I love you."

"I'm clean!" She said, loudly. "I've only slept in your bed!"

"Sure. Let's go with that." I said to silence her. Our lunch went forgotten, the waitstaff took Chloe's salad and refilled my coffee mug.

"If I promise you I'll move back in today, will you please stop with this weird blood fetish thing you've got going on?" I asked, desperate for her to get rid of that tantalizing morsel from her finger.

"Okay, let's go now." She said, smiling brightly. She slapped down several bills and dragged me out of my seat to our apartment.

The entire time Chloe kept my arm twisted at a weird angle, it didn't hurt but it was extremely uncomfortable and I couldn't run away without losing a part of it. Once we were inside the apartment she let me go, only to tackle me in a massive bear hug, crushing every bone in my body.

"I missed you so much, Bree." She whispered, thankfully not crying again.

"I missed you too Chloe." I said, failing at hugging her back.

In a true assassin fashion, she handcuffed me to the bed and herself for good measure when we went to sleep for the night. Her reason?

"Bonding Bree."

Right, that hand on my boob was "Bonding". I wonder how she "shower bonded" with Beca.

* * *

 ** _Update: I slightly lied, I found the plot on the seventh rewatch. I'm wrapping up the first movie plot in the next chapter, then after that is a collection of demonic Aubrey one-shots. Anyone have any scenes they wanna see?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N : This chapter is a wrap up of the arc stemming from the first movie. There's another arc for the second movie with drill sergeant demon Aubrey in the works, so I'm not done yet muwahahahaha!**_

 _ **Also, if anyone has a scene they wanna see I'll be happy to take prompts. I can't promise anything except that demon Aubrey hates Alice.**_

 _ **Reviews, Suggestions, Comments, and Questions are welcomed.**_

* * *

So I did go to Semi-Finals, or at least another version of it because someone fucked up really hard. Seriously, how hard is it to check if people are underage or not? Lazy bastards forced me to go sing again when I thought everything was all set and done.

See, they were going to just allow us to go on to the ICCA, but because it was in bad form, and shady af, the people up there decided that the good thing to do was host another Semi-Regional without the banned team.

We sang, I tried not to rage vomit over everyone, it was okay times depending on who you asked. Chloe loved it, the attention whore got two solos basically.

Even with Beca, Chloe didn't have any time at all to make a new routine so they used my patented strategy and just copied what we had done before.

Feeling rightfully justified I left the stage with a smile on my face. Even better there was a fight happening right in front at the lobby.

Since it wasn't ladylike to get into a brawl, I watched from the top steps planning my moves. Amy was riled up for some reason, and she was raring to go, so I stepped in like alcohol and lowered the Australian's already low inhibitions.

It worked like a charm and the Australian ran forward, screaming her war cry. Or mating cry, it depends on who you asked.

"Wooh wooh wooh," I said, gripping onto the rail. I might have overdone myself, Fat Amy was a monstrous force barreling toward the Treblemakers and some random old weirdos.

Shit, if Fat Amy got into legal trouble I'd have to be the one to get her out. And it wouldn't be funny. I tried to lower Beca's inhibition to see what that would do. At first she walked over calm and collected. Then dumbass Beca decided to haul her ass over there and punched the strangest fucker in the face. She fucking punched the reject from pedo school.

The closest police officer was still busy ticketing the older versions of the Treblemakers van, so I relaxed and enjoyed my artwork. Chloe looked horrified, but to be perfectly honest she generally always looked horrified. I've learned to ignore it unless she starts squealing.

"Aubrey." She said, softly when Pedo reject started begging for a kick in the balls.

I needed to find a way to stop this. I prodded around in Fat Amy's mind, trying to find the off switch, accidentally pressing the "Batshit insane" switch. She kicked him right in the family jewels, and I suppress a laugh. That would be unladylike.

"Aubrey." Chloe grabbed my hand. "You need to stop them."

Darn woman knowing how to use her feminine charms. I only did it because she wanted me to, I was forced into the stupid mess.

I ran over to where they were fighting and yelled, "Free Pizza!".

"Where!" The Australian yelled, looking around for the fattening mess of carbs and sugar.

"With Chloe!" I answered back, the attention whore was going to get some special attention tonight.

That was enough to defuse the fight surprisingly enough, so we made our ways home. Chloe glared daggers into the back of my head, but that was no biggy. She'd forgive me later once I got the chocolate spread from the top shelf. I hope.

* * *

Like Nebuchadnezzar, though with clothes this time, I looked up to the sky and the truth was clear. Skylar was a massive bitch.

She appeared to me in the form of a red-headed woman with golden eyes. When I say red-head, I mean her hair was the color red, not ginger unlike a FAKE ginger, *cough* Chloe *cough*.

"Skylar." I growled out. Skylar smiled.

"As for you Posen, you played your part better than I thought." Skylar grinned.

"I demand you release me from your service." I said, having no fear of the Old God(dess?).

Skylar's smile died. "I meant to talk to you about that. Please, wait until the Finals finish before I give you to the Great Destroyer."

Did that mean I was already worthy of the Great Destroyer himself?

"You always were worth of the Great Destroyer, the reason he didn't claim you was because my daughter asked me to claim you. She thought that if you were in my service, your life would be "better"." Skylar explained.

"So she thought I was a demon who needed to be saved?" I asked, anger leaching into my voice.

"No, she did not know. It was a general wish that I fulfilled. She just knew you weren't leading the best life and she asked for me to protect you."

"Hm…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Just, consider this. This performance would mean the world to my daughter, and the Great Destroyer is ready to claim you once I let you exit from my service. Please stay, just until the end, and then you can be the demon you really are." Skylar said, hints of begging in her voice.

I sighed. "Okay, but I two things, the first is you will protect my friends even from myself. And second, I want you to …"

My second request caught in my throat, it wasn't rational, pragmatic, or even very useful. There were many ways around it, but it wasn't the same. Skylar gave me a small encouraging smile.

"... fix my ears so I can hear the Bellas sing without a migraine." I ended, lamely looking away before I started crying. Posens, demons in general, don't cry. It was Skylar's stupid fault.

Before Skylar could respond, Chloe and Beca ran up to us, out of breath. I didn't miss the small gasp Chloe had when she saw Skylar, and it made my heartburn hotter. How could I be a fool and miss the signs?

"Who are you and what are you doing to Aubrey?" Beca spat out, her possessive side showing.

It was cute, like a chihuahua barking down a Great Dane. With a wink Skylar could end her life.

"I was just leaving, goodbye Posen and don't forget what I've told you. I'll keep you in mind." Skylar said, before walking away.

Beca looked torn between chasing after the woman or rationally staying here. Chloe looked at me like a grew a third head, and Lily finally stopped casting wards under her breath. I sighed, it was going to be a long night and apparently I had some character development going on.

Back at the hotel room I began my nighttime ritual. Chloe was staring at me, tracking my movements. It didn't hit me until I choked on water that she thought someone was trying to kill me. It made sense, otherwise, why would her otherworldly mother come and talk to me?

"Chloe, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked, sitting in bed once my routine was finished.

Chloe played with her pillow, avoiding looking at my killer glare.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after Finals." She whispered. "Not tonight, not yet."

I blinked. "Okay."

She looked at me. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"After finals. We'll exchange secrets then." I said. "Let's just enjoy tonight and tomorrow."

Two can play at that game bitch, trying to be sneaky hmm?

* * *

*Flashback to the not distant past*

When I got the call we were going to Finals, paperwork to change Acapella captains is such a bitch in the ass that Chloe decided we wouldn't officially change it, I screamed.

"Fucking Bullshit!" I roared, throwing my phone into the mirror in front of me.

I was taking a shower, there was no reason for me to keep the stupid human hair dye if Acapella season was over. But of course, the universe hates me so they let the Bellas, captained by a CRIMINAL and filled with sluts who would strip on stage.

Oh God. I sounded like Alice. Frigfraksnicksnack!

But seriously, how in the freaking hell did we make it past the Sockapellas? I mean, I freaking hate Acapella but seriously how does a boring ass routine, a boring overplayed set list, and criminals get you to the top of Acapella stardom? They had to have some low ass standards to let this monstrosity slip through.

* * *

*Present*

I took aspirin before going to Finals, not really sure if Skylar was going to follow through with her promise. When I sang the opening notes of the mash up Beca made for the Bellas, I almost cried. As if I had discovered music all over again, the beautiful harmonies that these women made with their mouths was amazing.

I felt like a child in a candy store, I let myself go and enjoy the night and the sounds and the emotion. I danced as if it were the last night of my life, and when it was over I smiled and laughed, the high never leaving me.

When Chloe, Beca, and I had a meeting in my room, the high dulled the pain of what I had to tell them.

"Chloe, Beca, bear with what I am about to tell you. You probably won't believe it, but I do have proof, just wait." I took a deep breath. "I am a demon."

Chloe gasped, Beca's jaw dropped to the floor as she looked at Chloe and I. Really. I mean, yeah I wasn't hiding it nearly that well but still, did Beca really think I was a demon without knowing?

"Wait, so you're the demon who killed those college guys?" Beca whisper yelled.

I nodded. At least she wasn't shutting down in shock like Chloe, who looked like I ate her favorite dog. Spoiler Chlo, your parents got him put down, he doesn't live at the puppy farm for old dogs.

"Why did you leave Barden?" Chloe asked, her eyes watering when it finally sunk in. "Did you find a demon roommate who was better than me?"

Not that again.

"There were anti-demon wards being set up around campus. I couldn't stay there anymore because they were getting stronger everyday which was draining to fight." I shrugged, finding the bottle of whiskey I hid away. "Chlo, remember you are my first and only roommate. I haven't roomed with anyone else and never will."

Suddenly I started crying, tears of blood streamed down my face. Beca screamed, for a demon hunter she sure was a bitch, and Chloe started crying with me.

"Guys, you know what this means?" I sobbed, suddenly realizing a far more pressing truth.

"What?" Beca asked cautiously, staring at me like I would explode.

"I have to answer all your stupid questions!" I sobbed, taking a few shots to dull my pain.

"It can't be that bad." Chloe said, grasping my non-drinking hand.

Sure Ginger Fucker, sure. You're not the one who's going to deal with Stacie asking about your "demon vagina". I wasn't going to tell the Bellas but Chloe demanded that I at least explain why I was such a bitch to them this year, and it seemed like the easiest thing to do.

* * *

 _ **Leave a question you want Aubrey to answer! She'll answer every question asked before 2/16/18!**_


	9. Chapter 9

When I said I was going to field questions about being a demon, I did not mean that I was going to be a thing to ogle at. They forced me to sit in the middle of the room while Beca and Chloe sat directly in front of me.

"So, being from the beginning." Beca instructed.

"Where the fuck would I start?" I snapped. "In the middle of the damn story?"

"Bree, why are you so tense?" Chloe asked, grabbing my hand. "It's just us, we're not going to exorcise you or anything."

Lily's eyebrow raised and Beca sheepishly looked to the side.

"Sure, sure, let's go with that." I said, shifting away from the demon hunters. "Okay, so my one rule is there are no interruptions while I am talking."

All the Bellas took a solemn nod and I sighed, it was really happening and there was no getting out of it.

"It began a few years ago, twenty nine years ago exactly, when I was born. My mother was a succubus, sex demon, and my father is the assistant of the Demon King. They fucked, made me, and realized they liked fucking each other, so they got demon married, which basically meant they would be fucking each other exclusively."

Everyone stared at me, jaws unbolted on the floor.

"What?" I asked, looking at everyone. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You just dropped the f-bomb, like three times in one sentence Aubrey." Beca said, her eyes were so wide I could almost see the tiny brain behind them.

Oh my goodness, it wasn't hard to believe I was a demon but it was hard to think that I could swear like a fucking trucker?

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I fucking understand how to fucking curse Mitchell. I never did because it was unladylike, but now there's no need to hid it now is there?"

Chloe, the most brilliant person in the room, butted into the heated glaring match between Beca and myself.

"Wait, that means your twenty nine years old!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing her chips up in the air. I didn't care, the stupid maids at this hotel barged in while I was changing and didn't even apologize to me.

Granted, I was changing from my demon form into my human form, but still, it was impolite and rude and I almost killed the maid but I stopped myself because I am the better lifeform.

"Yes Chloe, I am twenty nine, please keep up." I said, slowly losing my scarce patience.

"You're ancient!" Chloe squealed, clapping her hands together. "That's how you snuck me alcohol freshman year you cougar! Wait, you lied to me you aren't a bastard child!"

Rolling my eyes I continued. "After they had me, my father decided I wasn't good enough to spread his genes, or the demonic equivalent, so they tried again a few more times but none worked. Turns out I'm a special case, anyway I was born the wrong color so my father took his time turning me completely demon."

"Are you going to kill us?" Fat Amy blurted out.

"Amy!" Chloe snapped, shooting the Australian a dirty glare.

"What? You were all thinking it!" The fatass tried to defend herself while I tried not to lick my lips. They were dry, but I didn't need the Bellas to think I actually wanted to kill myself by eating the landwhale.

"I am not going to kill you all." I ground out. "Besides, out of you all Beca has the highest number on my hit list, and she hasn't reached one hundredth yet."

She was one hundred and one, but Chloe didn't need to know that. The sneaky assassin came from an old and respectable clan, that kept a motto, "To the end.". Chloe could make anyone do anything she wanted, all she needed was time, and I didn't want to set that hellhound on my trail.

"I feel the love Posen." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Wait, since when did you know my last name?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Anyway Bree, you need to finish your story!" Chloe's smile was stretched over her face, there was something I was missing here. "So, what's the rest?"

"Well, afterward I came out the wrong color too at my demon claiming so the Demon King graciously gave me a deal, he would accept me into his fold if I managed to make a massive human catastrophe. I went to Barden because my father was pressuring me far too much and I got distracted by a girl named Alice."

"Alice, as in our Captain last year Alice?" Chloe asked, her head cocked like a puppy that I wanted to strangle. Since when did Chloe follow the rules though? I let it slide only because Chloe was Chloe.

"Yes, you see I had never had strong feelings for anyone before Alice and I had to join the Bellas the moment we met and she talked about them." I said, the very familiar feelings of pure hatred flowing through my veins, riling me up.

It was a rush, the hatred flowing through me was like a high and I remembered why I stuck through three years of Alice. The rage was a welcome contrast to the bitter cold of rejection and it gave me strength to make it through three years of Barden Sluts… Bellas practices.

"Oh Bree, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Beca and the other Bellas were looking at me like I grew another head, which was not fair since they all should have experienced this before sometime in their lives.

"Because, I wanted to snap her disgusting little neck and tear out all the organs in her body slowly." I said, hugging my affectionate redhead back. "I do remember that being illegal and frowned upon by human laws."

"Wait, you didn't love her?" Beca, the clueless idiot, asked, breaking my only fucking rule.

"Damn it Beca are you shitting me?" I snapped. "I had one fucking rule!"

"Bree be nice."

I pouted. "Sorry Beca."

Somewhere someone pretended to cracked a whip. Beca looked too amused to be offended, so I let it slide.

"I hated her with all my demonic soul." I said for Chloe. "She was my archenemy and I wanted to kill her. Instead I trained for three years, bringing us to the ICCAs in order to vomit all over her dreams."

"You hated her that much?" Beca asked, ignoring rule number one since Chloe was on her side. Pathetic girl.

"I, yes, I hated listening to music too. It gave me migraines but I fought through it, and it was worth it seeing her pathetic ego wither away as I demolished her dreams and reputation." I growled, my voice slowly deepening matching Chloe's bass.

"Bree, you're being demonic." Chloe said, she lay down on my lap and was playing with my hair.

"I just hate her so much." I said, voice slowly returning to normal. "At least she will never bother me again."

Just then my phone rang, Cupcakke's Deepthroat blaring through the room. Beca, helpfully, grabbed my phone and gave it to me, trying hard not to burst into laughter. Stacie gave me love eyes while the other Bellas looked like I just defiled their grandmothers.

"Lick Lick Lick, I wanna eat yo" I quickly picked up the phone, slightly cursing my drunk self's choices in ringtones.

"Aubrey Posen." I said putting it on speaker. "Who is this?"

"This is your Father. We need to talk in person."

"Yes sir." I said, ending the call.

What the fu..sh...he… gosh darned fucking shitty ass bitch put that fucking song for my FATHER. Oh my god, I need alcohol fast. Bleach. Something. Oh my god. Chloe realized what was happening so she helpfully grabbed the flask of whiskey I hid in my suitcase.

"WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY RINGTONES?" I roared, shifting.

* * *

"I am going to kill all the fucking Bellas." I growled, drinking more whiskey from the hotel bar trying to wipe my memory clear. They ran away when I shifted, Chloe stayed to calm me down and once I gathered my wits I went straight to the bar.

"The name I'd give my pet midget is little Gordo." My phone sang, I picked it up and scowled.

"What Beca?"

"That's somewhat insulting, I'm nowhere near being a midget." Her voice was coming through the phone and behind me, I turned around and saw her standing there awkwardly with something between a smile and a grimace on her face.

"You changed my ringtones?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Lily hacked your phone and Fat Amy replaced the ones that weren't on your contact list. Why isn't your dad on your contacts?"

I downed the rest of my glass. "None of your business Mitchell."

"Alright, Posen."

"Why do you know my last name?" I barked. "We have never exchanged last names, and I have your Bella audition folder."

"Trade a secret for a secret?" Beca offered, taking a step back.

"Alright, I came to Barden to escape my Father," I said, ordering a vodka tequila mix. Hopefully, that would do the trick. "He was considered abusive, even on the demonic level. Now, why do you know my last name?"

Why did Beca know my last name? It bothered me on a fundamental level, I made the Bellas fill out audition packets because I wanted as much information about them as possible. I even had more dirt on Chloe than Chloe had on me, which was a feat since I lived with her for three years.

"I was there when that red-headed woman said Posen, I figured since you responded to it it was yours." Beca shrugged.

I was going to murder that bitch. How the hell did I forget about that?

"Hey," She said gently. "If you want to talk, I'm here. I, uh, know how bad dads can be and I just wanted to say you're not alone."

I sighed and nodded, shooing her away so I could get drunk without worrying about blackmail pictures.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! And a bit rusty, sorry about the wait guys it took me a few months to get back into the mood to write like this again. I'm also on AO3 with the same name if you wanna see what I've been doing to get back into the swing of things. This chapter isn't that good, but I promise it gets slightly better from here. :)

Without further ado, here's the next chapter of why Aubrey's a bitch!

* * *

After the Barden Bellas and College, I got into the military. I wanted to make a living with guns, but I scored out of infantry.

So instead I got into the drug trade, but that got boring when I killed all of my rival drug dealers so instead, I made a business breaking people's souls and spirits. On my own I decided not to do World War 3 because my father wanted that and I hated him now so screw you Father. I'ma make a charity… hmmm. Maybe not.

Anyway one of the perks of having your own business was being allowed to make the rules, so I always carried a shotgun around. If someone was acting up I'd shoot at them, don't worry it's all rubber bullets. Mostly. It works though, I don't have a single complaint.

(I mean, it also helps that they disappear if they try. I have nothing to do with it.)

So when Chloe tracked me down four months after Muffgate, seriously the "ginger" only used her abilities for selfish gain, I told her I was going to shoot the Bellas. Not really because of Muffgate, that was the happiest day of my life when they fucked up in front of the president, but because she had the stupid idea of making me work with the Bellas again to make them better.

It took me three years to ruin these bitches I would rather date Beca than let myself rebuild the Barden Sluts.

"Bree, I've missed you." She said, ignoring my very real threat.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I was not whipped I told myself as the ginger's blue eyes primed with tears.

"The Bella's have been awful." At least we were on the same page.

"Oh, how awful." I said, trying to hide my joy. Finally, it only took Chloe seven years to realize how truly awful the Bellas were.

"Beca's been distracted and everything's falling apart." She sobbed into my chest. That shirt was dry clean only ginger bitch!

'Oh Jove.' I thought. 'What do I need to shut you up?'

"Do you think…"

"NO." I quickly cut off Chloe. I knew how this was going to end, and I wasn't going to let her win.

Never let it be said that Aubrey Posen is Chloe Beale's bitch. I fought for a solid two minutes before giving into the ginger, which is a world record. I have no mercy, it was just the idea of torturing the Bellas was something I couldn't pass up.

I quickly rifled through my shotguns, trying to find the meanest looking one. Chloe, ever thoughtful, always send me rifles or ammo for gifts while I sent her back useful things like dead rabbits. But, every gun she sent me was a bright hot pink.

Finally finding the one I bought myself, I loaded it with two rubber bullets, I wasn't kidding, and I walked outside.

Chloe managed to gather all of the Bellas and rent a bus to bring them to me. I was half expecting her to call me and say they ran out of gas, but this time they actually made it without any difficulty.

They all blindly walked out of the bus, looking like newborn calves. Beca even asked where she could charge her laptop, didn't Chloe tell them anything?

"How did you find out about this place?" Beca asked.

She was an awful hunter, honestly, if she didn't notice I was literally standing five feet away from her.

"From yours truly." I said, taking off my glasses and handing it to one of my brainwashed minions. "Hello Bellas." And welcome to your death. Muwahahaha.

"Aubrey!" Fifty girlish screams sounded, and all of the Bellas ran toward me. Even Lily, the bug eyed wannabe killer.

What the fuck. Is Stockholm syndrome real or something? Like, why the hell are you all so happy to see me, the aca-dictator, the person who made your lives misery for a year. And to be perfectly honest, why did you all stay in the Bellas in the first place? Really I tried by damn best to make y'all leave and omg it's making me so bad I'm turning into a southern valley girl. I can' even right now.

The actual team building part of the retreat was actually a few stupid PowerPoint lectures about the greatness of teamwork/bonding, and then a few icebreakers.

And hell no I wasn't about to do that.

So instead I made a three day long aca-bootcamp and put bear traps all over the entire camp. I knew one of the Bellas was going to get caught by one soon enough, and I couldn't wait.

When Beca got caught I couldn't help myself. I readied my gun and pointed it at the miserable little shit.

"Beca don't worry!" I said to comfort her in her last minutes. "I never miss!"

It would be painless, a bullet through her head and boom, dead. But of course, the Bellas had other ideas and Lily cut her down from the tree. Damn it all. The worst part was my father quickly realized that I was avoiding talking to him, which is a shock because that man is denser than Beca.

For example, on my birthday I vomited all over Alice's dreams and he sent me a female condom to "go after my girl.". I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ALICE.

So he's been chasing me around the world, but its cool. He doesn't know how to use technology and because demons all look alike I tell him I'm Aubrey Hosen. It works like a charm.


End file.
